meslclado el tiempo
by Nina1517
Summary: una visita inesperada del futuro los llevara a un gran dilema a todos los miembros del gremio incluye rowen, gali, nalu, jerallxerza, laxusxcana friedxmira gruvia alzakaxbisca y muchas mas parejas. fairy tail no es mio
1. Chapter 1

ola Gente Este es mi primer fic espero Que les guste

resumen , viajes en el tiempo, generación futura, y muchas parejas

* * *

><p>Todo parecía normal, en el Gremio de Todos Esteban estafa sus Habituales Grupos ruidos risas y peleas anque Esta Vez era mas ruidoso Que Nunca Pues gilardts volvió de nuevo y erza Habia dicho Que al fin era novia de Gerall ademas Que el y Sus dos seguidoras { melodía y ultrea} sí unieron a fairy tail Todos estaba felices Hasta Que Una niebla comenzó a llenar el Gremio Minutos después la niebla sí disipo y Todos vieron una un Grupo, Como de uñas 20 'Personas de Todos al Verlo sí quedaron en Hasta choque erza Que rompió el silencio<p>

'' Quienes son ustedes y de Donde Salieron'' - erza DIJO

'' Me PARECE Que exagera con ESA Actitud'' DIJO una chica rubia de Que Una vestia falda blanca Una corta del camiseta celeste de Uña manga Botas Hasta Las Rodillas

'' Y Usted Quien es párr decirme ESO'' DIJO erza

'' estas siega, lucy ''

Todos Se quedaron en silencio UNOS Minutos Hasta Que hablo lucy

'' Eso Es imposible, yo soy lucy '' DIJO ella

'' Ya lo se y no lo niego, Pero créame Lo Que le digo CUANDO digo Que soy tu Pero 20 mayor '' DIJO la chica

'' Que ACABA de Decir'' Pregunto erza confundida

'' Lo Que Oiste'' DIJO la chica

Despues de ESTO UN CHICO de pelo rosa Y OTRO de pelo naranja se acercaron

'' Lucy-sam ya no diga mas'' Dijeron Ambos al unisono

'' USTEDES DOS cállense Que Esto Es culpa de ustedes claro ademas de Laxus y gajell'' dijo lucy del futuro

'' No es culpa nuestra'' un chico de pelo negro Y OTRO rubio Dijeron a la Vez

'' Que Si lo es'' DIJO Una peli azul

mientras tanto los Actuales Miembros del gremio Esteban Confundidos

'' Si USTEDES vienen del futuro, Que están haciendo aquí'' DIJO UNA VOZ al Fondo del gremio

'' Que linda Que era wendy'' dijo otro peli negro

'' Cállate'' DIJO azul peli Otra al lado de el

wendy en eso sale del Fondó del gremio

'' COMO SABES Mi nombre'' DIJO wendy

'' Es'' Complicado dijo el peli negro

en ESO aparece romeo

'' Que Pasa aqui '' DIJO romeo confundido

'' No'' ESTAMOS Seguros DIJO erza

´´ ya había olvidado lo inocente que era´´ dijo la peli azul mirando a romeo

'' callanse los dos y Ya le dijimos'' lucy DIJO del futuro

'' No exactamente'' DIJO natsu

'' Bueno, Nosotros Venimos del futuro Y Somos USTEDES unos 20 años mayores , y ESTAMOS aquí Por La idiotez de natsu, Laxus, Gajeel y loki'' lucy DIJO del futuro

'' No es culpa de nosostros '' Dijeron el rosa peli, el naranja peli, el peli Que Negro Primero hablo y el rubio

'' Si que lo es'' lucy DIJO del futuro

'' Que no lo es, Que es culpa de los Hijos de wendy'' DIJO el peli rosa

'' Que infantil los eres natsu, culpando a unos Niños '' lucy del futuro

'' Lucy-sam Pero es La Verdad'' DIJO El pelinegro que ella cayo antes rascándose la cabeza

'' Romeo-sam De que habla'' lucy DIJO del futuro

'' La Verdad ... Ellos'' DIJO romeo de Futuro

'' De que habla'' DIJO La peli azul alado de EL

'' Enserio QUIERE sable'' DIJO romeo del futuro

'' Claro Que Si'' DIJO la peliazul

'' No le diga'' Dijeron el Rubio de el peli Negro y peli de el naranja al unisono

Pero los antes de Que Alguien dijera algoritmo erza los interrumpido

'' Basta de Sus Discusiones Entre USTEDES, Nosotros merecemos Una explicación ademas nos pueden Decir Quien es Quien al Menos o Hasta Eso Es muy Difícil'' DIJO erza

'' Erza cálmate'' DIJO Gerall

'' Ella... bueno... Tiene Razón'' lucy del futuro

'' Y sí décimos ...'' natsu del futuro

'' Si es lo Mínimo Que Podemos HACER''

''DIJO ESTAS segura´´ romeo del futuro

'' Le tendremos Que Decir TODO'' natsu del futuro

'' No me importa'' lucy del futuro

* * *

><p>bueno aquí El Primer capitulo espero Que les guste es corto pero el segundo sera mas largo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 viaje al futuro

ola capitulo 2 espero que les guste y se entienda mas gracias por sus comentarios

descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño Fairy tail

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Viaje al futuro

´´ Si decimos…´´ natsu del futuro

´´ Si es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ´´

´´ Estas segura ´´ romeo del futuro

´´ le tendremos que decir todo ´´ natsu del futuro

´´ no importa ´´ Lucy del futuro

Año 812

´´ dejen de besarse idiotas ´´ dijo una peli verde a una peli azul y un peli rosa

´´ cállate ´´ dijo el peli rosa

´´ y tu porque lloras ´´ dijo la peli verde ahora viendo a una rubia

´´ quiero a leo ´´ dijo leo

´´ sabes que va a volver pronto ´´ dijo la peli verde

´´ Yo lo quiero ahora ´´ dijo la rubia

´´ enserio Alai cálmate ´´ dijo la peli verde

´´ claro como tu novio está aquí y tú no estás embarazada te da igual ´´ dijo Alai

´´ ella tiene razón, yuno ´´ dijo la peli azul

´´ cállate aqua ´´ dijo yuno

Año 792

´´decirnos que ´´ dijo erza

´´ el por qué estamos aquí ´´ dijo romeo del futuro

´´ y por qué ´´ dijo el maestro

´´ como explicar, estamos aquí por que…. Bueno porque aparte de que los idiotas necesitamos ayuda ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro

´´ ayuda de que ´´ dijo natsu

´´ es que bueno, es que hay una guerra ´´ dijo Levy del futuro

´´ aun no entiendo ´´ dijo gray

´´ es sencillo, hay una guerra que necesitamos que nos ayuden a parar de una vez por todas antes que pase a peor y no pregunten por que ´´ dijo leo del futuro que se había aparecido de la nada

´´ te dije que te quedaras en el mundo espiritual ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro

´´ quiere volver rápido ´´ dijo leo del futuro

´´ no tienes remedio ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro algo molesta

´´ como sea nos van a ayudar ´´ dijo laxus del futuro

Todos los actuales miembros del gremio se miraron entre si y luego al maestro

´´ bien, los ayudaremos ´´ dijo el maestro

Año 812

´´ no me callo yuno ´´ dijo aqua

´´ eres molesta ´´ dijo yuno

´´ chicas escucharon eso ´´ dijo el pelirosa

´´ Que, Damián-sama ´´ dijo aqua

´´ Eso ´´ Damián

3 de los chicos salieron a fuera para encontrarse con una luz brillante blanca brillante que a poco se hizo más pequeña dejando ver a un gran grupo de forma

´´ ya volvieron ´´ dijo Damián

´´ Ola hijo ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro

´´ ola mama, papa ´´ dijo Damián

Saludando a Lucy y natsu del futuro

´´ Que ´´ dijeron natsu y Lucy del pasado

´´ debemos entrar ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro

Todos entraron al gremio donde Alai dormida sobre una mesa

´´ Esta linda ´´ dijo leo del futuro

´´ eres feliz ´´ dijo Lucy del futuro

´´ Si ´´ dijo leo del futuro

´´ este enserio es el gremio ´´ dijo erza del futuro

´´ Si ´´ dijo erza del futuro

´´ Genial ´´ dijeron todo los miembros de fairy tail del pasado – presente

´´ Bueno deberíamos, precintarles a cada uno a sus hijos ´´ dijo Levy del futuro

´´ será interesante ´´ dijo el maestro

Mientras en el centro de magnolia aun en el año x812

´´ vamos, vamos ´´ dijo una pelinegra de unos 26 años vestida con unos shorts una falda chocolate, una camiseta fixshua un chaleco blanco una corea crema amarando el chaleco y botas con el pelo atado en una trenza

´´ voy asuka, ya voy ´´ dijo un pelinegro de unos 17 años vestido con una camiseta azul pantalones cortos negros un chaleco botas

´´ ya habrán llegado ´´ dijo asuka

´´ sí que te importa ´´ dijo Jeremy

´´ eh esperen ´´ dijo una rubia de unos 19 años deteniéndoles

´´ asuna- kun ´´ dijo asuka

Asuna era una rubia que vestía con una falda blanca una camiseta de tiritas blancas botas celeste y una bufanda al cuello, la rubia se acercó a Jeremy y asuka para caminar con ellos al gremio

En el gremio

´´ a ver si entiendo yo y natsu estamos casados y tenemos 6 hijos es decir, asuma de 19, Damián y Alai que son mellizos de 17, Adam y Igneel de 12 y Layla de 5 ´´ dijo Lucy

´´ si ´´ dijo Lucy F

{ N∕A me harte ahora escribiré una F si se trata de los del futuro y PP si se trata de los del presente- pasado }

´´ déjame intentar, a ver se supone que jerall y yo estamos juntos una hija llamada Misty ´´ dijo erza

Poco a poco las chicas se dieron cuenta como cada quien estaría en el futuro todos siguieron hablando hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron y dejaron ver a una peli negra un peli negro y una rubia

´´ ola ´´ saludaron los tres

Luego cada uno se fue por su lado la rubia se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Lucy F, natsu F, Lucy PP, natsu de PP, Damián, Alai, leo F, leo PP sentándose en la mesa

´´ ola´´ dijo la rubia

´´ Como te fue en la misión ´´ dijo damian

´´ Excelente Oniichan ´´

´´ De que era esta vez ´´ dijo lucy F

´´ lo de siempre, veo que también ´´ dijo

´´si ´´ dijo lucy F

´´ ella es asuna ´´ dijo natsu F

En otra mesa bizca F, alzaka PP, bizca PP, asuka PP y un peli verde de 15 años estaban conversando hasta que la peli negra que acaba de llegar al gremio se les acerco

´´´ola ´´ dijo

´´ ola oniichan ´´ dijo el peli verde

´´cariño, como te fue en la misión ´´ dijo bizca F

´´ Bien mama, veo que la otra misión también se cumplio ´´ dijo asuka F

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa

´´ si´´ dijo bizca F

´´ MAMA ´´ dijo el peli verde

´´ que pasa Alexander - kun´´ bica F

Antes del que el chico abriera la boca una castaña apareció y dijo

´´ lamento molestarles, pero asuka-sama y Alexander – kun el maestro quiere hablar con ustedes ahora ´´ dijo la castaña

Tanto Alexander como asuka se miraron entre si y luego a su madre que solo negó con la cabeza luego ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la oficina del maestro

Un rato después, asuka y Alexander salieron de la oficina del maestro

´´ escuchen todos, dice el maestro que Jeremy redflox, aqua fullibester, damian dragneel, Gabriel Fernández, yuno justine y Anna conboll, irán de misión especial Alai y leo se quedan ´´ dijo asuka


End file.
